


The Ladybug and the Sunshine Prince

by RaeOfSunshine738



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Félix Are Siblings, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drama & Romance, Emilie Agreste Lives, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Friend Chloé Bourgeois, Implied DJwifi, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, ML Ultimate Guess Who Challenge, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Mentioned Nino Lahiffe, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Minor Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Mutual Pining, Past Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Past Tense, Platonic Relationships, Present Tense, Prince Adrien Agreste, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rating: PG13, Secret Marriage, Walking together, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, and kagami's 26, btw they're all 25, but luka is 27, description of clothes, emilie is a good mom, fuck gabriel and felix, implied Lukanette friendship, implied chloe & adrien friendship, implied/referenced nathmarc, mentioned amelie graham de vanily, mentioned exile, mentioned nathaniel, mentioned prison, modern elements, multiple tenses, past one-sided chlonath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine738/pseuds/RaeOfSunshine738
Summary: Her, the Ladybug designer and him, the Agreste prince.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: THEME: Civilian





	The Ladybug and the Sunshine Prince

She'd met him on her first day working inside the royal family's castle, shy and timid around the king and queen, but not him.

* * *

_It was her first day in the kingdom of Papillon, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng shook with both anxiety and excitement as her best friend Alya stood behind her, her five-year-old daughter Piper held on her hip._

_"Alya, this is my dream come true!" The bluenette exclaimed, hopping up and down in delight. "But what if I totally screw up and embarrass myself in front of King Gabriel and Queen Emilie and their sons? After all, they've got such a high status compared to me, I'm as low as a toy horse compared to them." she was most definitely excited for her new job as a seamstress, but, in honesty, would be lying if she said she wasn't a tiny bit nervous. Well, more so a big bit than a small one._

_Alya shook her head, leaning down to have her daughter stand up, gripping onto her hand before getting back up and wrapping an arm around her longtime best friend. "Girl," she began, "You're amazing at what you do, okay? The King and Queen are going to love you. Your designs are the best, after all, if they weren't, why would I wear the dresses you designed just for me every single day?" she encouraged, a smile appearing on Marinette's face as her once nerve-wracked look faded. "Now, go in there and kick butt." she gently nudged her, pushing Marinette closer towards the path that led to the stairs to the castle door, where two knights stood, guarding the entrance. "You've got this."_

_"Yeah!" Piper agreed with her mother. "Go, Auntie Mari!"_

_"You've helped us one hell of a lot ever since Nino left seven months ago, Mari, if you could provide all of what you did for the three of us altogether, hitting it off with royalty should be easy as cake for you," Alya reassured her best friend, winking. She'd known Marinette ever since they were age fourteen; and they were the first friends both of them had made on their first day of the eighth grade. Soon enough, they'd met Alya's boyfriend, Nino, just a few weeks afterwards, and had been a trio of soul siblings ever since. But of course, that changed slightly when Alya and Nino began dating at age fifteen, but they always made sure to include Marinette in their fun most of the time, and she became even closer to them after their daughter Piper was born when they were twenty, and she'd babysat for the child countless times._

_Marinette spun around quickly, giving Alya and Piper alike tight hugs before she turned back around, heading into the castle. She looked over her shoulder, saying to them. "Wish me luck," she winked at them, giving a thumbs up followed by a wave. They waved and smiled back, whooping and cheering the nickname they'd given her as she ran up the stairs, identifying herself to the guard knights and getting permission to the castle, one of the guards following behind her to escort her to the King and Queen._

* * *

Her meeting with King Gabriel and Queen Emilie and their sons, Adrien and Felix had gone much better than expected; as she'd thought she'd accidentally vomit or embarrass herself rather than hit it off immediately.

* * *

_As she followed the royal knight who'd offered to escort her, Marinette's hands were clutched below her cleavage, elbows out behind her as she kept her chin up and looked straight ahead._

_She stood at the doorway, the French doors of which were open, as the knight by the name of Luka Couffaine approached the King and Queen, announcing that their new tailor had arrived._

_"Your Majesties," he began, his serene and calm voice leveled and poignant. "Your new seamstress, Lady Marinette has arrived."_

_Gabriel looked up from his lap, fingers tapping on the arms of his wood-made throne with purple cushioning. "Bring her in," he said, voice cold but somewhat welcoming, in a strange sort of way. "We've been awaiting her presence for some time now."_

_"Lady Marinette," Luka called her name, snapping her out of her thought as she looked out a window. After all, the throne room was on the second floor; after walking up a large set of staircases and navigating the pseudo-maze-esque hallway. "The King and Queen would like to see you."_

_Marinette darted her head back in front of her, looking at Luka and taking in his words before scampering into the throne room, holding up her cote dress's multilayered skirt so she wouldn't trip._

_She did a weak and poorly-executed curtsy, trying her best to be polite. "Hello, your Majesties," she squeaked out, voice high-pitched and full of nerves. "I'm Marinette. The designer that won the contest in the town east of the forest that you guys liked." she internally hissed at herself, scolding her brain for choosing such an awkward choice of words. "I'm sorry for such a poor introduction." she whined lightly, huffing a breath of air before crossing her arms over her chest and looking to the right side of the room in embarrassment._

_King Gabriel was about to respond to the young woman's introduction, and from the look of his face, it was likely that he wasn't very pleased with it. But before he could get up, Queen Emilie jerked her right arm and pushed down Gabriel's left one with her hand, standing up to talk to Marinette herself._

_"No, dear, you did fine," she assured, walking down the small set of stairs below the thrones' stage-like platform and placing an arm around Marinette's shoulders. "Don't worry about a thing."_

_"Oh, really?" Marinette was still tense inside, her voice hushed as she responded to the Queen. "Great!"_

_"For now, despite it not being related to your work, would you mind going outside with my son in the flower garden while Gabriel and I discuss... private matters?" she queried the new designer. "He's the older of the twins, named Adrien. You'll enjoy his company, trust me."_

_Marinette gulped back an anxious breath, nodding her head before agreeing to Emilie's order. "Yes, your Majesty," she performed a well-done curtsy, one far superior to the one she'd done before. "Where is he?"_

_"He should be outside, sitting on one of the rocks up by the hill over the sea and shore," she affirmed. "Have a good time, Miss Dupain-Cheng."_

* * *

Meeting him had been much easier than she'd expected it to be, and they'd spent the rest of the day, from lunch to dusk chatting about everything they could.

* * *

_As she walked out onto the grassy hill that was part of a pseudo-mountain-esque hill that dwelt high above the sea from the kingdom, just behind the castle, Marinette was welcomed to seeing a young boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes, about her age, sitting on a boulder as he wrote in a notebook._

_"Excuse me?" she opened her mouth, beginning to ask him, "Are you Prince Adrien? Gabriel and Emilie's son?"_

_The blonde looked up from his journal, placing it to a jabbing part of the rock he sat atop and getting up, dusting off his turquoise-esque pants. "Yes," he answered, nodding, seeming shy as he replied to her, "I am."_

_"Great!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down in delight. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl who won the fashion contest in the town a train's ride over, chosen by the King and Queen to come to Papillon." she informed him of her status and reason to be in his home,_

_"Oh, so you're her!" he smiled, her nodding to confirm such. "I saw your designs in an envelope sent to me and my brother. You're amazing."_

_She blushed at his words, looking down at her feet so he wouldn't notice. "Why, thank you," she bowed her head thankfully. "I've been sewing and making my own designs ever since I was fourteen. My best friend Alya used to model for me," she added on, "She and her daughter Piper are in the town with me."'_

_"You'll have to introduce me to them sometime," Adrien responded, smiling. She'd been told by those in the village and on the train that the prince was nothing other than a stone-cold asshole who was rarely nice to others, but from her current interactions with him, Adrien was anything but. "Would you mind going on a walk, Marinette?"_

_She blinked at his question, asking what he said again to clarify that she'd heard what she thought she did. "Pardon me?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just, usually, when my parents are busy, I'll go along for walks up here with my ex-assistant, Chloe. She got switched to working for my twin brother Felix, and considering she's been with him all the time since then, it's been a while since I've walked along here, considering I'm not allowed to walk here alone. We don't have to go, only if you want to."_

_Marinette considered it. On one hand, there was a cute and handsome prince asking her to go on a walk with him over the hill that was atop the beach, even if it was in a platonic sense. But on the other hand, she was such a klutz that there was something bound to go wrong, not to mention, his father didn't seem like the nicest person, even if she'd never spoken to him when introducing herself._

_"You know what," she began to say. "Why not?"_

_"Great," Adrien's face lit up with a bright smile, as he handed her a basket, holding one that looked the exact same in his right hand over his wrist. "You'll need these. There's a garden down by the beach, and since I've always plucked flowers from there, we'll need this to gather them."_

_"A garden?!" Marinette exclaimed, grinning wide. "I love flowers, count me in!" and so, the prince and seamstress began to slowly walk together._

* * *

They'd spoken about everything that day: Their individual childhoods, interests and hobbies, life with friends and family, along with their hopes and dreams for the future.

* * *

_Down by the shore of what was dubbed the Golden Beach, Marinette picked yellow roses from a small bush by the shore, part of the garden Adrien told her about. They were nearly crumbled and withered to death, but still had a certain beauty to them underneath the afternoon sunlight. They'd been talking for quite a while now, but for her, it'd felt like only minutes._

_"So, Adrie- um, your Highness," Marinette corrected herself as she spoke. "What's so special about this place? Like, what makes you want to come here all the time?"_

_Adrien didn't hesitate to answer her question, beaming as he told her just what made this place so close to his heart. "My mom took me here for my first day outside the castle when I was four, and ever since then, it was just the two of us out here together, running along the shore and making flower baskets," he explained, voice feeling happy. Inside of him, the young prince felt quite nostalgic and sentimental as he looked back on the memories, stopping himself from getting lost in the moment before explaining more of the story to Marinette. "My relationship with my father was never the best, so sometimes, it felt like my mom was all I had. Well, at least before Chloe came along and started working for us."_

_Marinette nodded, paying close attention to the blonde's words, looking up at him as she clutched her flowers in her hands, resting over her chest. "I see," she remarked. "What about your brother? You and Felix?"_

_"Oh," Adrien began to frown; "He was much more interested in fancy clothes, dress-up and playing with a wooden sword with our aunt Amelie rather than getting out of the castle and exploring the world," a flashing roll of his eyes, "Back then, my only thought was 'it's me and Mom, that's my whole entire world', but after meeting Chloe and Luka, my first two real friends, it felt like my world expanded tenfold."_

_"I understand," Marinette nodded, putting her flowers down in a basket he'd given her. "I was really shy growing up. Like, so much, to the point where it was actually concerning," she laughed dryly. "But, when I was fourteen, I met Alya and Nino on my first day of middle school, and it's been the three of us alone against the world ever since. There was this girl named Lila there, but she was **not** good news at all, so we never really had to worry about us splitting up because of her."_

_Adrien grabbed her hands, pulling Marinette closer to him. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, face twisted in confusion._

_"Would you like to stay here? Permanently?" he offered to her, smiling from ear-to-ear. "There's an extra bed in Chloe's room, and you could share a room with her."_

_Marinette's face started to light up with excitement, shock and wonder, looking him in the eyes. "Really?!" she exclaimed._

_"Really," Adrien glanced at her fondly._

_"Thank you, thank you very much!" she threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly. "You have no idea how much this means to me, your Highness." she told him, beginning to blush. It wasn't romantically, no; it was just a 'Marinette' thing she did, as Alya would call it, as she blushed whenever she was extra flattered or excited._

_"I want very much for you to be happy, Marinette," he told her kindly, taking her hands in his and gently squeezing them. "You're an amazing designer, a truly talented girl compared to the other fashion names in the kingdom. Don't tell my father, but... their clothes aren't really the best."_

_"Really?" Marinette asked, still as bright-voiced and happy as she was a few moments before. "You think I'm **that** good?"_

_"Of course," he smiled. "Trust me."_

_The bells of the bell tower began to ring just a swift moment later, their sound eruptive and continuous, even several seconds after the ringing came to an end._

_Being new to the kingdom, Marinette asked Adrien, "What does it mean when the bells ring?"_

_"Usually, that the sun's about to set, which means it's dinnertime for me and my family," Adrien replied. "Would you like to join us? I'm sure my mother would certainly allow it."_

_"Sure," Marinette nodded, grabbing his hand as they walked back up the slightly-steep hill of the beach. "Why not?"_

* * *

She'd believed that the two of them would grow to be wonderful friends, nothing more. But after the news that King Gabriel broke at dinnertime, she was crushed, and soon enough, realized that Adrien wasn't just a 'best friend' to her like Alya and Nino were.

* * *

_Thankfully enough, Emilie was 100% in favor of Marinette joining her, her husband and her sons for dinner. Gabriel was rather hesitant at first, while Felix had no commentary, but in the end, the young designer ended up sitting with them that night. Alya and Piper were allowed to come, as well, but that was a favor Marinette had thrown in last minute and asked Emilie to do._

_"Glad to have you with us, Marinette," Emilie spoke at the table, passing her a glass of water. "And your friend Alya and her cute little daughter, too."_

_Marinette sipped gently from the water, responding to Emilie courteously with a quiet voice. "Thank you, your Majesty," she spoke, "I knew they'd enjoy dining here. Right, girls?" she looked over to where Alya and Piper sat next to each other, right in between Felix and Luka. Alya nodded her head to approve, plucking some red grapes from the grapevine in the middle of the table and chewing on them gently._

_"Mm-hmm," she hummed._

_"Correct, miss Emilie," Piper added, taking a bite of the roasted chicken leg that she'd been given, while her aunt Marinette had the other one. "Is it okay if I call you that?"  
_

_Again, Gabriel was about to speak for his wife, but Emilie stopped him and responded to the six-year-old herself. "Yes, dear," Emilie told her. Of course, it wasn't the official title one would refer to her as, yet with her being Queen, but considering Piper was a small child and not well-informed on those types of things, she'd let it pass for her._

_A silence was held in the air, as everyone kept to themselves and continued eating their food. Gabriel broke it after about twenty minutes of quiet, just a little bit shy of the end of dinnertime that was about to draw near, speaking to the elder of his twin sons._

_"Adrien," Gabriel said his son's name aloud, everyone hearing, but Adrien was the only one to look up from his plate and at his father. "I need to tell you something. Well, everyone should now." he tapped his fork on his goblet, signaling for everyone to pay attention to what he had to say. "Everyone, may you all please listen?"_

_All of the people in the room; Chloe, Felix, Alya, Piper, Luka, Marinette and Emilie all looked up, turning their heads to Gabriel, anticipated to hear what he'd say next._

_"I'm proud to announce that the Queen of the East, Tomoe Tsurugi and I, have agreed to put Adrien and her daughter Kagami, the Crown Princess, into an arranged marriage," he spoke. Everyone's faces carried a different reaction; Felix's looked to be one that was relaxed yet scheming, Chloe's was one of surprise as well was Alya's, Piper was confused. Luka had no words to say, Marinette looked hysterical, shocked and upset all at once, and Emilie's face looked concerned, but with a hint of worry._

_"Gabriel, are you sure?" Emilie asked him, turning towards him in her seat. Of course, they sat next to each other every night at dinner, but she'd never really looked at him much unless it was something important, much like the current case was. "This is a big step for us, are you sure Adrien marrying Princess Tsurugi would be a good decision?"_

_Gabriel looked rather fed-up as he looked down at his wife, and his voice was even more aggressive once he opened his mouth and began speaking. "Emilie, I've always known what's best for our sons, haven't I?" he sounded loud and furious, and her green eyes' contortion in fear proved so, at least from where Marinette was sitting. "So, if you may, be quiet, sit down, and leave me alone."_

_Emilie thought of speaking back for a moment, but chose not to as she moved around slightly in her seat. "Yes, Gabriel," she said solemnly, sighing. "I will."_

_Several more minutes went by, and it was with five minutes left until the end of dinner when Marinette asked to be excused to leave. She stood up, walking from her side of the table to behind Emilie's seat, tapping the Queen's arm. "Your Majesty," she began. "May I please go to my room? I'm feeling quite tired, I believe I should go to bed now."_

_Emilie was quick to reply, giving Marinette her blessing to leave. "Sure, sweetheart," she granted, Marinette picking up her dress's skirts and walking out of the dining room's door._

_"May I leave too?" Chloe spoke up, raising her hand and standing up._

_"Sure," Emilie nodded. "Hopefully, you two girls will have fun rooming together."_

_"I'm pretty sure we will," Chloe winked. She looked over to Marinette, who walked as if she was sad, and rather slowly. "Right, Marinette?"_

_Marinette looked back over her shoulder at Chloe, nodding weakly. "Yep," she nodded. "It'll be great!" she said, trying to put her her best fake enthusiastic voice._

**_'But not like spending time with Adrien was.'_ **

* * *

By the time she'd ran down the hallway and up the stairs, leaving Chloe behind, the first thing she'd done was fall onto her bed and begin to cry.

* * *

_As Chloe walked into her room, pushing the already slightly-opened door fully open for her to enter, the first thing she heard with the gentle and muffled cries of her new roommate._

_"Marinette?" she asked, the bluenette rolling onto her side, beginning to sit up. "What's wrong?"_

_"Adrien getting married," she wailed, Chloe closing the door so nobody else could hear their current interactions. Having worked in the castle for so long, and knowing just how cruel King Gabriel could be, Chloe had seen some pretty horrific things, and if he was to know about Marinette's tantrum, she'd surely be either exiled back to where she came from, or even worse - killed. "We were just getting the chance to become amazing friends, and it feels like I've lost him already."_

_Chloe could recognize the sorrow of Marinette's voice, and why she was so upset: She'd felt the exact same way when she was sixteen, and her crush on the young artist her age, Nathaniel Kurtzberg was crushed as he began dating another one of the workers in the castle, poet and scroll writer Marc. But soon enough, she'd gotten over it, and developed a fond friendship with both the boys._

_"Marinette, listen to me," Chloe grabbed a stool, picking it up and moving it next to Marinette's bed, in between the both of theirs. "You are not just friends with Adrien."_

_Marinette scoffed as she sat up, wiping the pseudo-dried tears on her faced and darting her head to look away. "Yeah, right," she rolled her blue eyes, "We're nothing more, I swear."_

_"You have a crush on him, Dupain-Cheng," Chloe pushed Marinette's cheek, making her look her in the eyes. "Trust me, I've been through this before. With the artist, Nathaniel, and even with Luka a few years back," she was interrupted then, Marinette asking her a question in surprise.  
_

_Marinette still wore a frown on her face, unbelieving of Chloe's words of advice that were put into the ultimatum she was currently giving her new roommate. "You sure?"_

_Chloe didn't say what she wanted to; as she wanted to tell the younger girl that she was 100% sure, but didn't. "You'll see soon enough," she shrugged, getting into her bed. Her dress thankfully doubled as an inside dress and a nightgown, so she could already go to bed. Marinette, on the other hand, was already in her pajamas, ready to go to sleep, as she'd put them on as soon as she got in her new bed for comfort. "Goodnight."_

_"Night-night," Marinette replied. "See you in the morning."_

* * *

She'd never expected to hear what happened when she woke up - but it was great news for her, fantastic, even.

* * *

_Chloe had gotten up a half-hour before Marinette, leaving a note on her nightstand to let her know where she was._

**_Working on laundry in the laundry/clothing mat - visit me there if you want to talk._ **

**_Love, Chloe_ **

_"Maybe, she was right," Marinette shrugged to herself. "Well, today's my first day of work, guess I better get going." she said to herself. She got up, cleaning herself, putting on maid clothes, and fixing her hair into a simple but tricky French twist, walking towards the door with her shoulders back and excited for what was to come._

_As she was walking down the door, and into the hallway, she found herself bumping into someone, likely a male. As her forehead knocked into his chest, she bent down, picking up her dropped notebook that would be used as a diary for her time there._

_Alya and Piper had found a place in the village, Alya had told her at dinner last night, and she'd be going there to visit them later today. But as she looked up, the person she's bumped into was no other than Adrien, bringing great surprise to her._

_"Adrien!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your father and meeting up with Princess Tsurugi for the first time right now?"_

_"Shh!" he shushed her, voice full of worry, making her both confused and concerned as to what exactly was going on. "Come over here," he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards the end of the hallway and down a corner. "It didn't work out."_

_She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"Kagami and I agreed that we don't love each other, not at all," he admitted. "So, we decided we're not getting married. I'm running away at noon today, right before lunch."_

_"Oh!" she exclaimed. She was excited at first; this could mean she had a chance with him! But at the same time, she felt sorry for Adrien. "I'm so sorry about that," she consoled him, putting a hand on his arm. "You know, you can always talk to me if you want."_

_"Well," Adrien continued, her attention going back to him. "There's another girl I love, just a secret between us. We just met, and I was instantly charmed by her. I know she's the one for me, positively 100%."_

_Marinette tried to wear a smile for him. She was happy for him, yes; they'd become friends so quickly, even if they'd just met a day ago, but she already cared deeply about him. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel sad that she wouldn't be the girl in his life any longer._

_"Really?" she asked. "Well, who is she?"_

_Adrien grabbed her hands, putting them within each other and pulling them to his chest, over his beating heart. "The girl I love," he began, face turning as pink as a peach. "Is you, Marinette. You're the girl I was meant to be with; the girl I've always dreamed of falling in love with since a young age."_

_Marinette could feel her face heating up quickly; soon enough burning in a bright crimson red shade. She'd loved him at first sight, but she wasn't sure if it was romantically or not - but with his words, she knew it was in a romantic sense soon enough._

_She pulled his face down to hers, planting a long, passionate, loving kiss on his lips. "I feel the same way about you," she whispered after they'd pulled away from each other, foreheads and noses rested together as they stood leaned against the wall, hand-in-hand. "But, just a question: Did Chloe tell you anything?" she asked. "She seems like the type of person to do so."_

_He laughed, surprised as to how she'd figured out about Chloe's big mouth so quickly. "How'd you know?"_

_She smirked playfully, "Just a hunch."_

_"Well, she said she's out there distracting my dad and Kagami's mom, so we have a chance to run for it," he told her. "Would you be up to doing that?"_

_Marinette thought for a moment. On one hand, she'd be leaving behind her dream career, best friend, and the chance to make all sorts of new friends, such as Chloe; but on the other hand, she knew she loved Adrien deeply, even if they'd only known each other for a day._

_Safe to say, she went with her gut._

_Standing up onto her tiptoes, she whispered in his left ear, "When do we leave?"_

* * *

Later that day, right after lunch was over, they'd ran over to the balcony above the beach, where Chloe was standing.

* * *

_Adrien looked left to right, making sure nobody else was watching before asking her, "Are we safe to leave?"_

_"Got it," she winked, shooting a finger fun towards him. "There are two horses waiting for you guys, and you'll take them to the forest."_

_"On it!" the couple said in unison, looking at each other and giggling at how they'd spoken in sync._

_"Now, go!" she urged them. They were hesitant, but moved as she repeated herself, "They're not looking, now's the best time to run, hurry, go, go!"_

_And with that, they ran to the horses, mounted them quickly, and ran away together, free and away from everything that was happening in Papillion._

* * *

While they were on the run, Marinette and Adrien had gotten married in private, the two of them alone in the middle of the Vixen Forest. They'd been together for six months at the time, and now, were celebrating five months of marriage.

* * *

_At home, where they belonged. Adrien was crowned as the King of Papillion, and Marinette became Queen, by her marriage to him. She'd gotten pregnant over their time in the woods and was now six-and-a-half months along, and coincidentally enough, Alya and Nino, the latter of which whom had returned from a trip were planning on a second child, while Kagami and Luka, who'd gotten together while they were gone were going to have twins any day now._

_"Isn't this the perfect ending to our story?" Marinette asked him, her hand resting on top of his. "We're married, rule a kingdom, have great friends, and everything is just.. right with the world. It couldn't be more perfect."_

_"You're right, M'Ladybug," he told her, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you. For everything._

_She blushed, saying, "You too," as she gently kissed on on the nose._

_He looked at her, eyes meeting as they said something. "Wanna go for a walk by the beach, you know, where it all started?"_

_She smirked playfully, looking up. "I would love to, my King," they stood up, linking their arms together._

_She smiled to herself, looking over at her friends and all the guests as she walked down the stairs of the platform the thrones sat on._

**_'Nothing could be more perfect than this.'_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you all liked this! Sorry if it was rushed, lol. Please leave comments, they'll make me happy! Xoxo!!!


End file.
